guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:King Of Yuri
hiya. You were looking for a template to the reversed userbox, right? I found this on wikipedia, you'll have to edit it yourself though. You're welcome.~Nahka~ 23:09, 9 June 2007 (CDT) }}}}}" | }}}}}}} | style="width:45px; height:45px; background: }}}}}}}; text-align:center; font-size: }}}}}}}pt; color: }}}}; padding: }}}}; line-height: }}}}; }}}}" | }}}}}}} |} userboxes the dominatrix one is funny. But the star wars ones made my day. I'm about to go watch it actually. GG. — [[User:JediRogue|'Rogue']] 00:06, 10 June 2007 (CDT) :You got some nice boxes there ^_^ Sirocco 10:31, 10 June 2007 (CDT) guildie Rawrr! sup-- Enigma 15:58, 13 June 2007 (CDT) Type of Yuri I was going to ask but....there was no need, really. Heh. 16:05, 13 June 2007 (CDT) Picture While I do appreciate a little trickery here and there, I do not think your picture of Yuri the Axe Devil is appropriate and violates the Image Use Policy.--Jacho 00:54, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :came across this today while adding temps to some images, marked for deletion along with a related .png file --Fatigue` ( talk / ) 15:20, 29 June 2007 (CDT) check list capture check list. Have a look at User:The Turtle King/TestPage2 this type of table has been made before. -- Xeon 12:09, 7 August 2007 (CDT) Sandbox That's a nice article you put up, but remember that since it is the Sandbox, it can and will be wiped periodically, and other users can edit it mercilessly. If you intend to retain it, I would suggest moving it into your userspace, for example User:King Of Yuri/Fan Fiction Guide. (T/ ) 22:48, 13 September 2007 (CDT) LoL I found your page to be funny especially those userboxes :) The one with Emperor Palantine, I've always thought that guy looked like the emperor from RotJ. Barinthus 03:43, 14 September 2007 (CDT) Sig Hey, thanks for signing my guestbook, but I'm afraid your sig breaks GW:SIGN because the image does not: #redirect to your userpage #and doesn't make it clear that your username is King of Yuri. Can you please fix it? Thanks in advance.-- (Talk) ( ) 00:02, 16 September 2007 (CDT) :Thanks but the image still redirects to Spell Breaker.-- (Talk) ( ) 13:56, 17 September 2007 (CDT) New layout Hai /u/, I'm done implementing my new layout so feel to free to wipe copy you have in your sandbox. Constructive Merciless criticism on the new one much appreciated. (leaving this here instead of guild announce because I cba logging on lawl) -- Enigma 17:22, 24 September 2007 (CDT) Guild Wiki Medals This article belongs in your Userspace. User:King Of Yuri/GuildWiki Medals or such does the trick. (T/ ) 01:28, 19 October 2007 (UTC) HAY /u/ me n speed are playin gunz again and we were wondering if ur leet fps skillz wanna join us, wut is u be saying ? [[User:Edwina Elbert|'Edwina Elbert']] 22:13, 14 November 2007 (UTC) WH40k I haven't got a interest in tabletop Wh40k but i read most books and own a ll games! WH40k! roks!--Holylorgor 15:17, 2 December 2007 (UTC)